


Shades and Shadow

by BigBossVee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBossVee/pseuds/BigBossVee
Summary: They say fire and light are one, combined they consume and burn. They are beautiful as they are destructive, small flickering lights that burns. Passionate and wild they enchant but years had pass and no beauty remained, only destruction. No one really knows how it had happened, its origin, its purpose, but it is known; if not stopped, everything will be consumed and shall perish to dust.but really... its a story produced by my college ass procrastination where..chanyeol goes "I really hate your kind!"and baekhyun was like "Well you married this 'kind' and you have your d... inside me! so who hates who ! asstwat!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did not have the time to proof read this, haven't had the time to check errors and whatnot so sorry for any errors and for those asshats who likes to go ARROGANTLY correcting my english or any bull well I don't care! English is not my first language (I know, not a legitimate excuse) so either suck it up or leave ! thankies <3

They say fire and light are one, combined they consume and burn. They are beautiful as they are destructive, small flickering lights that burns. Passionate and wild they enchant but years had passed and no beauty remained, only destruction. No one really knows how it had happened, its origin, its purpose, but it is known; if not stopped, everything will be consumed and shall perish to dust.

 

“have you heard of the second prince?”

“yes. It is trully tragic!”

“I agree! Poor prince, to be handed like a piece of meat” a sigh

“Ditto! I saw a glimpse of him before he headed to the temple of Hagneia and I tell you! Death is what I saw!”

“His light has dimmed. Poor prince”

“It is to be expected! To be handed to those barbarians! If, God forbid, that is to happen to me I would slit my own throat and wish for my organs to be fed to the pigs! That is a far better fortune!”

Three women dressed in white robes are huddled in a corner, sharing murmurs as their hands work in embroidery.

“hush Child!” came a gruff voice. the three women immediately stiffened and stood straight as they finally noticed the hunched figure that had approached while they gossip.

“Head lady!” they bow, the cloth almost slipping from their trembling hands

“Teayeon, Tiffany and Seohyun” she calls each one “Is the prince’s Trousseau arranged and packed?”

“Y-Ye-Yes ma’am!” Taeyeon answered her voice quivering “Only the prince’s wedding robes is yet to be finished” Tiffany and Seohyun nodding stiffly while mouths tightly closed, afraid to be scolded. The head lady is always strict, always proper, and being caught gossiping, and about the prince no less, they are surely to face punishment.

Looking down, the elder examined the cloth held tightly by the three. The Han colour silk has the universe embroidered in, the stars decorated with expensive jewels that shines and glimmer in each small movement, and the silk itself weaved from the hands of experts. A big intricately designed sun was sketched at the back only half finished, the sun is the final pattern that is needed to be finished. Carefully kneeling, the elder sat followed by the three servants and carefully started to sew. Despite the trembling fingers taeyeon, tiffany and seohyun continued their work.

Sewing a sapphire in the cloth the elder spoke “The robes had always been an important part of our culture, when he was a mere child, he had that beautiful spark in his eyes whenever he described the robe that he _must_  wear on his wedding day…In some days, after he turned 14, he would disappear for a long while” watering eyes met with three curious one “we would always find him in the garden, embroidering his wedding robes as tradition dictates.. but now..”

Taeyeon, Tiffany and Seohyun are struck with shock, since entering the palace at the young age of 16 and serving the royal family under the strict eyes of the famous Head lady,Minsun, for 7 years, they had never seen a single change in emotion from the head lady which has perpetually always been blank, but now, the elder’s face is thick with sadness and eyes full of tears that threatens to fall.

“He-Head La…dy” Tiffany always the emotional one between the three, starts to gather tears, easily affected by the elder’s emotion.

The elder continued to sew, “Poor boy… hasn’t been given a chance to wear it…instead, he has to wear a robe made by servants… and to marry a man he never met.”

“poor prince.” The three servants chorus.

 

“Grandfather!” tall and handsome, Kastoria’s Crowned prince barged in to the throne room.

Rage is not enough to describe what he is feeling. After leaving the castle for a few months to patrol the borders, he received a letter from the king ordering for his immediate return to the castle for an upcoming wedding, he would have been overjoyed by the news if the wedding is his sister Yoora’s or cousin Se Hun’s, who despite after years of engagement with some foreign monarch has not confirmed a wedding date still, but the deities are not that kind to Chan Yeol, indicated in the letter, he is to return immediately for HIS wedding to a faerie, a FAERIE ! of all people a faerie is his bride! Fuelled with rage he flew back  to the castle, flames at his wake.

The throne room was filled with gold chairs and tables, crafted only by the best of the best throughout Kastoria, jewels embedded on furniture and some on the red linens decorating the room. Sitting on the throne the king waits, already expecting an undoubtly raging grandchild. The king is old but wise, one of the oldest king to ever rule, he is strict but giving, cruel but fair, he is loved by all and served as a model for Chan Yeol, and receiving a news of his marriage that he has no knowledge of allowing and to a faerie no less he feels nothing but betrayal.

“Your highness!” court officials bowed as the prince barged inside, some servants and lady in waiting ran panicked carrying jars of water to fight the flames that the prince’s rage left as he walked.

“What is this nonsense?! Marriage ?!” he barked the air surrounding him turning humid, small flickering flames in his fist. “I have no plans for marriage!”

“Are my command nonsense to you child?” the old king asked

“No, but this marriage is! Is your old age making you forget that those faeries are our enemy?!”

Still bowing low the court officials slowly made their exit, serving the palace  for years they know that although the prince rarely gets angry, his rage is a force to be reckon with and the prince bearing the mark of the phoenix assures that his power is unimaginable compared to their mediocre abilities. The door closes leaving the king and his fuming grandchild.

“My old age did not make me forget instead made me realize that this war must come to an end.”

“And MY marriage is the solution?! And to a faerie no less! They killed hundreds of our people!”

“And we killed thousands of them. They proposed peace and I agreed. They offered their prince as a proof of alliance and I offered ours.”

“You offered me!” Flames started to consume some linens that hung on the walls, the heat breaking glass and water in vases evaporating. “They offered a prince? Hah! They have no prince but a whore they dressed in jewels and taught to open his legs to anyone like a merchant welcoming guest at his feast! A whore that will entice me and plunge a knife in my chest slaughtering me in my own bed! Faeries are clever vermins that will tear this kingdom apart from the inside out!”

“Enough!” the king stood, face stoic and voice booming. Flames circled the room and was slowly absorbed by the king, leaving the room full of soot, broken glasses and destroyed decorations. “You will marry the prince by the fourth night or I will personally order your execution and offer Yoora in place of you! And if they are as clever as you accuse them of, this kingdom will never see her for her loyalty will be to the light and her duty is to produce heirs to the throne of Lioht.”

“How dare you use Yoora against me!”  Chan Yeol knows he is losing this battle, his grandfather knows how much he loves his sister.  He has no one he treasures as much as he treasure’s  his family and imagining never seeing his sister again, never seeing that smile and never to be able to touch those red locks that they both inherited from his mother again is pure torture.

“I am the King, you are only the prince and you will die as a traitor if you refuse my command.” The king stood his ground not wavering seeing those expressive eyes of his grandchild dimming and hurting, conflicted choosing between his freedom and his sister’s. Chan Yeol turned and walked out the room, but the king was satisfied, no verbal agreement was uttered but the king is sure a wedding will take place.

 

 

The wind blows steadily, carrying a single white butterfly that slowly landed to the prince’s shoulder. A scent of flowers and amusement were brought by the messenger of air.

“I received the invitation. Rest assured I will be attending the wedding cousin, wouldn’t miss it for the world” an amused chuckled followed, “I’ll be sure to pass by Hal and bring you scented oils that will assure you a _smooth_ and _enjoyable_ time, what a lucky bird you are to land a Lioian prince for a wife.” Another chuckle and the butterfly slowly vanished as the message comes to an end.

“wife..” Chan yeol smirked, his eyes gleaming with hatred “he will be nothing but a whore.”

 

To be continued.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> suggestion, adviceses, violent reaction and actually any feedback is greatly appreciated. thanks loves <3


End file.
